


I see you

by philippine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blindfolds, F/F, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, like really light, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippine/pseuds/philippine
Summary: She changed her path and walked toward the Balcony doors, stopping right in front of them. And she watched, looking for a reason, why was she felling pulled here? She tilted her head, continuing to dry her hair. Then she saw it, almost too far to be seen, Supergirl hovering. The heroine was watching her, she could feel it, she felt her skin burnt underneath her clothes under the other woman intense gaze.





	1. I see you

**Author's Note:**

> no proof read, English isn't my first language, tell me if there are mistakes.

Lena stepped out of her shower, dried herself quickly and walked toward her dressing room. She selected some comfy clothes for the evening, a pair of black legging and a light grey custom fit t-shirt. She took a towel and dried her hair while walking toward her kitchen to switch on her kettle, tonight called for a tea, at least it was what she thought until now. She was halfway through her living room when she stopped. She looked through the window to nothing in particular. She didn’t know why she stopped or why she felt the need to look outside to the city's skyline but she did it nonetheless.

 

 

She changed her path and walked toward the Balcony doors, stopping right in front of them. And she watched, looking for a reason, why was she felling pulled here? She tilted her head, continuing to dry her hair. Then she saw it, almost too far to be seen, Supergirl hovering. The heroine was watching her, she could feel it, she felt her skin burnt underneath her clothes under the other woman intense gaze.

 

 

She stopped moving for a while and stared back at the heroine, not quite knowing what else to do, she resumed her hair drying. She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but she realized Supergirl was nearer now, she had moved so slowly that Lena hadn’t realized it until now. They weren’t really close, but Supergirl was close enough for Lena to see her properly, one leg extended the other slightly bent, her arms along her body, her hair floating in the wind, and her eyes, her blue eyes roaming along Lena’s body shamelessly. If Lena was honest her own eyes were dancing along the heroine’s body as well.

 

 

She felt her throat becoming dry at the thought. She wanted Supergirl, it wasn’t new to her, she had discovered it a long time ago, after the first time the heroine had saved her. But something in the way the heroine looked at her in this instant made her think it wasn’t one-sided. Or maybe it was only her loneliness which spoke. And Supergirl was there to make sure she wasn’t a threat. No, it couldn’t be it, they were friends at least acquaintances, and Supergirl knew she wasn’t like her family. So why was she here, looking at her? Maybe she was checking on her during one of her night patrols, just to be sure Lena was safe. The thought warmed Lena’s chest. How badly did she want someone in her life who cared enough for her to come and checked on her?

 

 

She unlocked the balcony door, not opening it, and walked away, a silent invitation for the heroine for joining her. She left her towel on the back of a chair and tied her hair in a loose ponytail. She felt the skin of her back burning where she was sure the heroine was watching her, following the movement of her muscles under her thin t-shirt. She didn’t felt particularly sexy in this outfits, she wore sexier clothes at work, but something in the way the heroine was looking at her made her felt wanted.

 

 

A shiver ran down her spine, maybe it was the thought of being wanted or maybe it was the chill air coming in through the balcony doors, she found herself unable to move hoping, praying for the later. It would mean that Supergirl had joined her, had acted on her silent invitation. She stayed still, trying to reign on her nerves, her heart, and her breath, and she failed. She closed her eyes, strained her ears maybe she could hear Supergirl approaching, but she heard nothing, not a noise reached her. The anticipation was killing her, driving her crazy and arousing her at the same time. Maybe she was doing it to herself and Supergirl had flown away long ago. Maybe she had imagined it. She tried to move, to force her body to listen to her mind, but she found herself unable to act, not a muscle in her entire body responded to her brain.

 

 

Then she heard it a soft thud, the noise of Supergirl’s controlled landing on her hardwood floor. She managed to grip the edge of the kitchen counter in front of her to steady herself. Her legs almost giving away under her weigh, shaking with anticipation. She felt it again when she finally silence her mind enough to focus on her touch sense. She felt the burn on her skin where Supergirl landed her eyes, along the length of her legs, on her toned ass clad in her leggings, across her back, on the back of her neck. She tightened her grip on the countertop, needing her both hands to lean her weigh on. She wanted to turn around, to face her visitor, she wanted to see the other woman, her curves, her muscles perfectly drawn under her suit, she wanted it so badly but she was unable to move. So she closed her eyes and remembered the form, the muscles, the strong arms carrying her away from the danger.

 

 

It was a torture, she didn’t know what Supergirl wanted from her, why had she came? Why was she silent? Was she in the same state than Lena? Did she know the effect she had on the dark-haired woman?

 

 

Lena took a shaky breath, she couldn't stay like this she needed to move, she needed to know. Her head was spinning with the questioning, the anticipation, and the want. Mostly the want she could feel it in her lower abdomen, the way her muscles were clenching, begging for release. What was she supposed to do? Begging? She hadn’t opened her eyes, she was still standing in front of her kitchen's counter with her hands gripped on the edge of it, holding it like a lifeline, her back turned to Supergirl, her breathing becoming more and more swallowed.

 

 

First she felt a hand on her hip, a light touch, she didn’t move, then the second hand on her other hip, she stayed still, she didn’t know if she could move but she didn’t want to move anyway, she wanted Supergirl’s hands on her, she wanted it so badly. Then progressively she felt the warmth of the heroine body on her back until she felt her hot breath on the back of her neck. Every movement was slow, even the heroine’s breathing pattern was slow. She felt the rise and the fall of Supergirl’s chest on her back, unconsciously her own breathing pattern followed the heroine’s. She gradually calmed down, she wasn’t afraid, she had always felt safe around the other woman, the safer she could remember in her life, even knowing that she could break her didn’t scare her, because with her she was soft, attentive, delicate, never once she had hurt her, not even when she caught her falling from her office's balcony. She understood what Supergirl was doing, she was giving her time to stop her, she was silently asking Lena if she wanted this, and God knows she wanted it.

 

 

Supergirl rested her forehead against the back of Lena’s head, breathing in her hair. And after a moment the dark-haired woman felt the heroine hands move, slowly around her waist, pulling her impossibly close. One arm stayed there, holding Lena and with her other hand, the heroine began to caress her way up, first on Lena’s abdomen, then between her breasts and on her neck, resting her fingers on each side of it. The skin to skin contact, without any barriers, made Lena shivered, the heroine’s hand was warm, but the thought of Supergirl holding her life between her fingers, and how easy it would be for her to press just lightly and took away Lena’ life was maddening. Lena leaned her weigh on Supergirl’s hand wanting to convey how much she trusted her, and with her move she involuntary pushed her ass against the heroine’s pelvis. She was trapped between Supergirl arms and body, and she enjoyed it much more than she thought it was possible.

 

 

Supergirl released her hold on Lena's throat too soon for the dark-haired woman liking. Her hand wandered up, cupping her chin and brushing her thumb on Lena’s lower lip, parting it slightly. Lena felt helpless under the strong hands, she felt free, released from all her obligations, she wanted it, she wanted to relish Supergirl’s strength, be hers. And here and then she was hers, she belonged to her, she was ready to take everything Supergirl was willing to give her, ready to give everything Supergirl wanted from her. Lena unconsciously darted her tongue out, meeting the heroine's thumb and all too soon, the hand on her chin disappeared. She heard her legging being torn off of her body, and the cold air bit her skin, she shivered. If she thought she was aroused before, it was nothing compared to what she felt now, after Supergirl’s strength display. She could feel herself dripping, her wetness running down on her inner thighs, but she was too far gone to be ashamed of it. The heroine rested her hand on one of Lena’s ass cheek and caressed it lightly. Too softly according to Lena, she wanted to beg for more, asked to be filled, to be touched, anything. But Lena found herself unable to talk, maybe she was afraid to break the spell, or maybe she enjoyed the way Supergirl was torturing her too much. Either way, she stayed silent, waiting for the heroine's next move, aroused by the anticipation.

 

 

The silence was deafening until a sharp slap broke it, Lena jolted forward, falling on her elbows on top of the counter and a screamed escape Lena’s lips, not from the pain, but from the surprise. The dark-haired woman pushed her ass against Supergirl's caressing hand, silently begging for more and trapped her lower lips between her teeth to prevent any other sound to escape from her mouth. She was bent forward leaning on her elbows, offering her ass to the heroine, she couldn’t hold back her smile from spreading across her face when she thought about the view she was offering to National City’s hero. The next spank bit deliciously Lena’s skin, her lower lip escaping from her teeth when her mouth opened in a silent scream, this time it was pleasure, white-hot pleasure running through her veins. Supergirl resumed her caresses on the now heated skin, before delivering another blow, slightly more forceful than the previous one. Lena’s shaking arms couldn’t support her weigh any more, and she rested her upper body flat on the counter, Supergirl’s arm which was previously around her waist left her, and Lena felt a strong hand resting between her shoulders blade and maintaining her in place. She was so focused on the touch on her back that the next blow took her completely by surprise and she almost screamed, she gripped her hands on the opposed edge of the counter and rested her forehead on the cold material trying to even her breath. It was useless when Supergirl was alternating between caresses and blows accelerating her cadence and put slightly more force into every blow.

 

 

It was maddening, Lena was helplessly dripping, she wanted more, so much more, then after the tenth blows, she felt Supergirl’s left hand leave her back and traveled up along her spine, gripped her ponytail and pulled on it, lifting Lena’s head. The dark-haired woman opened her eyes and saw what Supergirl wanted for her to see. In the oven's glass she could watch their reflection, she could finally see Supergirl for the first time since she entered Lena’s penthouse. The sight took Lena’s breath away, it was blurry, but she could easily make out Supergirl in her suit standing behind her, one hand holding her head up by her hair, the other caressing her ass. Lena bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, but Supergirl seemed to have another plan because she tightened her hold and pulled sharply on her hair and Lena opened her eyes once again looking straight to their reflection.  

 

 

The heroine slid her hand from Lena’s ass cheek to her inner thigh, caressing it and purposefully avoiding where Lena wanted her. The dark-haired woman could see Supergirl biting her lips when she felt how wet Lena was for her. Maybe Lena wasn’t the only one struggling to remain quiet. Then Supergirl right hand traveled up and slid between Lena’s fold, moving slowly from her entrance to her clit, back and forth but without enough pressure to release Lena. Lena wanted to close her eyes, but Supergirl made it cleared she wanted for her to watch the heroine fucking her, so she fought to keep her eyes opened even when the heroine left hand left her hair and went back to her hip. At first Lena didn’t understand why, until the blonde entered into her with two fingers without warning. Then she was thankful for the left hand which prevented her to jolt forward too forcefully. Supergirl pounded into her at a maddening path, barely letting Lena able to breathe, and added a third finger without slowing down, and the dark-haired woman took all of it, she knew she was already closed due to how worked up she had been, but she didn’t want for it to end, whatever it was, she wanted to watch Supergirl fucking her all night long. She held back her orgasm as long as she could, but then the heroine brought her left hand to her clit and circled it, she couldn’t fight anymore and toppled over the edge of her orgasm, eyes finally closed and mouth opened in a silent scream, she felt like she was free falling all the time it took to come down from the high, Supergirl accompanied her through it never stopping her thrusts, only slowing them down. When Lena opened her eyes, she thought she saw Supergirl smirked, and when the heroine upped the cadence of her thrusts once again, Lena knew she was right, Supergirl hadn’t finished with her yet, and was building another earth shattering orgasm, pounding restlessly into Lena with one hand and circling her clit with the other. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Lena didn’t know how long she could take it. The answer was four-time, four powerful orgasms before Lena passed out in the heroine's arms.

 

 

She woke up in her bed, only wearing her t-shirt, she was under her blanket. She blinked a few time, not sure she had dreamt or if it really happened. Until she tried to move and her sore muscles told her that it had definitely happened, the bottle of water on her nightstand was another proof and her torn legging at the bed feet too. Other than that nothing left from last night activities. Lena let escape a self-depreciative laugh, what was she hoping? Wake up beside Supergirl? It was a onetime thing


	2. I touch you

 

It had been a week since Supergirl came to visit her in her penthouse. Lena hadn’t seen the heroine since then and she didn’t know if she was grateful or disappointed. More than once during the week she had surprise herself thinking back at the heroine’s hands on her, more than once she had feel a shiver running through her body at the memories, more than once she found herself soaking wet her underwear just with the thoughts of what Supergirl had done to her. She wondered often if the heroine thought about her too. What happened in her head for coming in Lena’s penthouse this night and ravaged her on the kitchen’s counter? But all her questions stood without any answer. Lena hadn’t talk about what happened to anyone. With whom could she talk anyway?  

 

 

Lena was behind her desk in her Catco’s office, the one she shared with James, she had taken the habit of staying late, enjoying the loneliness. She had been productive today and was rather proud of herself, her daydreams didn’t slow her down too much. She lifted her eyes from the rapport she was currently reading and watched through the window. There was a balcony here too. She smiled at the thought, so much to be productive and the sight of the balcony was enough to pull her back in her memories. She welcomed the shiver traveling along her spine and closed her eyes.

 

 

Supergirl’s hand on her bare ass, caressing it lightly, preparing it for the next blow, and then the blow with not enough force to be unbearable, just enough to send sparks in her veins, through her skin and aroused her. Lena could still feel it, the delicious bit of Supergirl's hand on her ass cheek. She moaned at the memory, and quickly opened her eyes, just to be sure she was still alone on the floor. She couldn’t have her employees hearing her. The fear of being caught, daydreaming about Supergirl spanking her in her office only added to her arousal.

 

 

She wasn’t an over sexual person, she always prioritized her carrier, but it only took one late visit from National City’s resident hero to change her. She pondered her options, she should stay here and finished her work, but she was barely able to focus on the words in front of her and every time she closed her eyes her senses was assailed by the memories of that night. The cold feeling of the counter top against her forehead, the heat remaining on her ass cheek where Supergirl’s hand had landed, her ragged breathing, the shame of being exposed to the heroine’s eyes. Lena bit her lips, shame wasn’t the right word because she had loved it, every second of it, being exposed and opened for the heroine, and the way Supergirl had watched her, had touched her...

 

 

Maybe she could touch herself, dragged her arousal out of her system and finished her rapport after. But was it a good idea to touch herself here? In her work place? Where anybody could walk on her. God this was becoming insane, since when did she need to masturbate to go back to a productive work? What Supergirl had done to her? And since when had she exhibitionist tendencies? Because it was that, she could feel how she was aroused by the idea of sliding her hand in her pant here in an office with glasses walls, where everyone could see her. She closed her eyes and imagined what would happened if Supergirl flew outside of the windows and saw her touching herself? Did the heroine would join her or was it a one-time thing?

 

 

Lena shook her head, she had no way to know what the heroine thought or wanted. And anyway, she didn’t want something serious with Supergirl, it was sex, only sex, no string attach, their family history was already complicated enough. And they hadn’t talk, not a word had been exchanged between them. Lena had loved it, remaining silent, fighting against herself and her primal need to talk, to express what she felt, what she needed. Supergirl had given her everything she wanted without needing any indication from Lena. How did she do that? Was she using her powers to know what Lena needed and when she needed it?

 

 

Lena stood abruptly from her chair, she couldn’t stay like that, aroused and unfocused on her work. Maybe she should call it a night, call her driver and go back home, where she could take a cold shower or a hot bath and dealt on her needs in the privacy of her apartment. But instead of gathering her belongings and walked out of her office, she walked toward her balcony, opened the doors and stepped outside. The air was cold and she shivered. Her silk blouse and suit pant didn’t protect her from the chill. She wrapped her arms around her chest and walked forward until she was against the railing. She looked at the sky, hoping to find the heroine floating, like the other night.

 

She stayed there for a moment, and when the cold became unbearable, she turned around and began to walk toward the door, she should go home, she wouldn’t be able to work and there was no point on staying here. She reached the door put her hand on the handle to slide it opened when a hand covered hers and stopped her. She froze on her spot, like the first time, unable to move or to talk. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, so many things she wanted to say, but nothing came out of her mouth other than her short breaths fogging the window in front of her.

 

 

Supergirl’s hands slowly guided hers to rest against the window at her shoulders’ height, and she found herself trapped between Supergirl’s hot body and the cool window. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the glass. There wasn’t any reflecting surface to see the heroine behind her, so she’d rather focus her senses on Supergirl’s touches. The heroine’s hands caresses their way from Lena’s hands, along her slightly bended arms, on her shoulders, along her sides and finally on her hips. Lena tried to focus on her breathings, which became shorter with every passing second. What Supergirl had in mind? They were outside, it was the night but someone could see them from inside the office or from one of the building around. Lena hoped Supergirl wouldn’t let it happened but she couldn’t be sure of it.

 

 

The heroine hands came to Lena’s blouse buttons, opening them one by one slowly, revealing her skin without touching it. The cold bit Lena’s skin, and goosebumps appeared, Lena shivered and Supergirl wrapped her right arm around the CEO’s waist, pulling her closer when all the buttons was opened and the blouse didn’t covered Lena’s front any more. Supergirl ran her fingertips on Lena’s exposed chest and teared off Lena’s bra. Then she cupped the dark-haired woman breasts in her hands before making Lena’s nipples rolled between her fingers. The CEO opened her mouth, she wanted to scream how good she felt, but not a sound came out. She pushed her ass against Supergirl’s front, looking for friction. The heroine attention remained on her breasts and she pinched the erect nipples roughly, making Lena grind harder.

 

 

At some point Lena thought she could come just from this, she could felt her muscles tensed, but she wanted more, so she brought her right hand behind her head and grabbed the heroine’s hair, it was the first time she was touching her but she was too far gone to analyze what it meant properly. She pulled roughly on Supergirl hair, bringing the heroine head against her neck and when she felt the hot breath on her skin, she cocked her head, offering more skin to the hero. Supergirl sank her teeth in the skin offered to her and Lena tightened her gripped, it was better but it wasn’t enough, she wanted more, so much more from the heroine.

 

 

Supergirl released Lena’s right breast and slid her right hand down, into Lena’s suit pant and underwear. When the heroine’s fingers grazed Lena’s clit, the CEO almost fell, Supergirl caught her with her left arms, abandoning Lena’s breast. The heroine’s mouth never left Lena’s neck alternating between bits and kisses, marking the skin. Lena’s clit was soon trapped between Supergirl’s thumb and forefinger, which made it rolled, applying just enough pressure to dragged an orgasm out of the CEO, the heroine accompanied her through it never letting her go even when it was finished.

 

 

Lena kept her eyes closed, she tried to even her breathing. She didn’t know what to expect next. Maybe Supergirl would fly away and leave her here. Or maybe the heroine hadn’t finish yet. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do, should she move? Should she invite her inside? Should she button her blouse? What Supergirl was waiting for? Lean began to shift in the heroine arms, and Supergirl released her hold, stepping slightly away, not enough to stop touching Lena’s back, but just enough to allow the dark haired woman to move. Lena didn’t move away, she let go of the blonde hair, and opened the door. When nothing happened, she stepped inside and began to close her blouse on her ruined bra. She took her bag and turned to face Supergirl who hadn’t move. Lena walked back toward the balcony and opened her mouth to speak. She didn’t know what she wanted to say. What did you say to someone who fucked you without a word? All her previous questioning was forgotten. Supergirl rested her finger on Lena’s lips, preventing her from talking, then she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the CEO’s waist, carrying her, she waited until Lena nodded her agreement and flew them away.

 

 

They landed on Lena’s penthouse balcony and Supergirl stepped back, Lena opened the door and stopped. What did she want? Maybe she could invite Supergirl in and they could continue what they had begun at Catco. Lena didn’t think too much about it, she wanted for the heroine to stay, she stepped in her apartment and turned to look at the heroine, when Supergirl didn’t move, she took her hand and guided her inside and closed the door when they were both inside. Lena watched Supergirl closely for the first time since they had begun this, whatever this was. She sensed a change in their dynamic, until earlier Supergirl was the one who took the lead and Lena followed, but Lena was the one who invite Supergirl into her penthouse and now Supergirl was watching her and waited for her next move.

 

 

Lena pondered what she wanted, what she expected. She walked slowly toward the heroine, when she was close enough she rested her hands on Supergirl’s neck and pulled her closer, slowly, giving Supergirl the possibility to stop her if it wasn’t what she wanted. But the heroine moved forward and captured Lena’s lips with hers. Lena moaned when Supergirl’s tongue met hers, she didn’t fight and let the heroine took the lead, quickly carrying the CEO on her hips, Lena wrapped her legs around her waist and brought her hands to the blonde’s hair. The heroine moved them toward the bed room and laid Lena on the mattress before standing beside the bed and watching around the room. Lena observed her without a word, then she saw Supergirl smirked and walked toward Lena’s dressing room and opened one of her drawer, The drawer, did Supergirl just used her X-ray vision to look for her sex toys? Lena shivered knowing full well what the heroine would find in it, and she couldn’t wait to see what the heroine would choose.

 

 

Supergirl came back and dropped her selection on the bed beside Lena, then she waited for Lena’s approval patiently. Lena took her time, she propped on her elbows considering each item alone then pondering if she could take all of them at once. She smiled, it was better than anything she could have thought. She lifted her eyes and watched Supergirl, who stood still beside the bed in her suit, with her arms crossed against her chest, a questioning look in her eyes and a wicked smile on her lips. Lena nodded her approval and smiled, she could take it and she trusted the heroine.

 

 

Supergirl extended a hand and helped Lena to stand up beside the bed, then she turned her, Lena was facing the bed and had the heroine behind her. Supergirl took the blindfold and tied it around Lena’s head, then she began to undress the dark haired woman slowly. Lena was naked, exposed and couldn’t see the heroine, she tried to listen closely but she couldn’t guess what the other woman was doing. Supergirl made her turn, she took one of Lena’s hand and guided it on her body. Under her finger she could feel Supergirl’s skin, they were both naked, Lena could give anything to see this, but instead she focus on the sensation under her fingertips. Supergirl let her traveled freely on her skin. Lena didn’t know if she was allowed to touch the heroine everywhere, Supergirl might sense her hesitation because she caught her hand and brought it between her legs. Lena could finally know what effect she had on the heroine, she was satisfied to find out that the heroine was as wet as her and she couldn’t hold back her smirk.

 

 

Supergirl retrieved her hand from her skin and forced Lena to kneel in front of her, then she grabbed Lena’s hair and guided her head between her legs. Lena was finally able to taste the heroine, she rested her hands on Supergirl’s thighs and darted her tongue out, licking along the heroine’s folds, she wished she could see the goddess right now, but the hold on her hair was enough to encourage her to continue. She focused on the heroine clit, circling it with her tongue, she wanted to hear her name fell from the heroine mouth, she gave everything she had. Supergirl thrusted her hips against her face, maintaining her in place by her hair, Lena couldn’t resist and brought her right hand between the heroine legs, circling her entrance with one finger, teasing it before entering into Supergirl’s cunt with two fingers. Fucking Supergirl was as maddening as being fucked by Supergirl, Lena was dripping, she was tempted to bring her free hand to her own clit, she began to move her left hand down but Supergirl stopped her when her finger barely grazed against her clit. The heroine came hard around her fingers almost immediately after. Supergirl released her hold on Lena’s hair and stepped away. Lena stayed still on her knees, with her arms along her sides, waiting for the heroine to guide her.

 

 

She heard Supergirl sat on the bed, and the heroine guided her to lay on her lap, face down, one hand holding Lena’s both behind her head, the other caressing her bare ass. Lena thought she was screwed, surely Supergirl didn’t want for her to touch herself, she felt even more exposed than the first time and the position was less comfortable too, she felt even more aroused. Supergirl stopped her caresses and took her time, Lena tried to stay still but the anticipation of what was coming drove her insane, she wanted to feel Supergirl, to be touch, no matter how. Then the first blow landed on her ass and she bit hard on her lower lip, that was good, so good, almost too good, Supergirl put more force in it than the first time, Lena arched her back, pushing her ass against Supergirl hand. The heroine alternated between blows and smoothing caresses on her ass and alternated between her two ass cheeks too. Lena could feel her wetness dripping, she was a mess, and she welcomed gladly Supergirl’s punishment.

 

 

Supergirl stopped and Lena waited, wondering what would come next, or if the heroine had finished her sweet torture because she didn’t move. She felt something being pushed in her ass, her plug, she had almost forgotten about it, Supergirl had lubricated it and was teasing her entrance, barely entering it before removing it, Lena tightened her fingers around Supergirl’s hand  behind her head, and the heroine stopped, Lena took a deep breath and relaxed her hold on the other woman's hand, and relaxed her muscles. Supergirl entered the plug slowly into Lena ass and thrusted it when she was sure the dark-haired woman was ready. Lena arched her back, she was glad that Supergirl understood her and gave her the time to be ready, she didn’t use her plug often, but enjoyed it nonetheless. Supergirl stopped her thrusting and let the plug into Lena’s ass, she caressed lightly the dark-haired woman ass cheek, and squeezed Lena’s hands, silently asking her if she was ready. Lena pushed her ass in Supergirl’s hand in response. Supergirl spanked her, and the bit of her hand on her heated ass added to the plug deliciously stretching her was almost too much, Lena could feel her inner walls tightening around nothing, she took one more blow, and Supergirl stopped, removing slowly the plug from her and releasing her hands. The heroine used her freeze breath to calm the heat on Lena’s ass, and caressed her slowly.

 

 

Supergirl laid Lena on her back on the edge of the bed, and kneeled beside the bed, between Lena’s legs. The dark-haired woman felt Supergirl kissing her folds before running her tongue from her entrance to her clit, she arched her back and brought her hands to the blonde’s hair. She moaned under Supergirl ministrations, she couldn’t hold it anymore, the heroine fucked her with her tongue and Lena fell from her second orgasms of the evening. She couldn’t move, and knew she couldn’t take more, somehow Supergirl knew it too. She helped the dark-haired woman to settle on her bed, laid against Lena’s back, untying the blindfold and held her in her arms until Lena fell asleep.

 

 

Lena woke up alone once again, naked and fulfilled, with a bottle of water on her nightstand, this time she smiled and enjoyed her sore muscles. 


	3. I heard you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank TrueMaverick for the review.

 

 

Lena's mind wandered back to Supergirl’s last visit two days ago. She hadn’t heard from the heroine since then, but she had followed her on the news. Lena sat deeper on her couch, she was alone in her penthouse, the city was quiet below her and not a sound reached her. She closed her eyes and revisited her memories of that night. Supergirl was an attentive partner, she had known when to stop without a word. Lena was thankful for that. She had seen what Supergirl brought from her drawer and knew she hadn’t used all of them on her.

 

 

 The dark haired woman regretted that she couldn’t take all of it, but hoped there would be another time to explore what Supergirl wanted to do to her. Surely not tonight, it was already late and obviously the heroine needed to rest too. Lena had left her balcony’s door unlocked just in case, since Supergirls first visit, but she wasn’t too hopeful for a visit tonight.

 

 

 Lena mindlessly, traveled her left hand toward her breast through the thin fabric of her T-shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra, and she could feel her nipple stiffened under her fingertips. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back on the couch. She tried to imagine Supergirl’s hand on her and drew patterns on her breasts, soon enough she needed more. She slipped her hand under her shirt and pinched her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, roughly, like Supergirl had done and she moaned quietly. She didn’t need to stay silent, she was alone, and no one could hear her.

 

 

 She slipped her other hand in her sweatpants, gathered some wetness and began to circle her clit, the memories of Supergirl's ministrations and what she had planned on doing to Lena was enough to arouse the dark-haired woman. She was already so wet. She moved her left hand to her other nipple and pinched it roughly, making herself gasp. Her mouth stayed opened and her eyes closed. She arched her back, pushing her breast against her own hand. Her right hand circled her clit faster, quickening her path in rhythm with her left hand’s pinching.

 

 

 “God… Yes… Supergirl… more… harder” She wasn’t sure if she thought it or said it, but it didn't matter, she needed more, nothing was enough after what Supergirl had done to her. She stopped abruptly, fully aware she couldn’t come like that. She stood and walked toward her dressing room, she could find what she needed in her drawer, the drawer Supergirl had visited not long along. She selected one of her many vibrators, the nine inches one, took the lube and walked back to her room, she undressed and settled on top of her bed.

 

 

 She purposefully lubricated her dildo and brought her left hand back to her breast, slipping the vibrator between her thighs with her right hand and teased herself with the slow vibrations against her folds. She entered it into her cunt and instantly tensed, arching her back and thrusting deeper. Her left hand left her breasts and went to her clit.

 

 

 "Yes… fuck me Supergirl" This time she was sure she was screaming, and she opened her eyes. She found Supergirl on the threshold of her bedroom's door, arms crossed, one eyebrow up, and biting her lips to prevent her smile from spreading wider. Lena stopped, removed her vibrator and moved her hands away, not knowing what to do. How long had Supergirl watched her? What was she thinking? What did she want? Should she continue alone? Did her release belong to Supergirl? So many questions and only a deafening silence between them.

 

 

 Supergirl straightened and walked slowly toward Lena, her eyes never leaving the dark-haired woman's body. She let her cape fall to the floor and stood beside the edge of the bed, watching Lena and waiting. When Lena didn't move, Supergirl locked her eyes with Lena and nodded. Lena guessed that Supergirl wanted to watch her come undone and she tentatively brought her hands back where there were before the interruption. Having the heroine watching her and not touching her made her shy at first, but when she felt the vibrations inside her again, she couldn’t think anymore and get lost in her pleasure. She was almost there, she was going to come when Supergirl gripped her wrist and stopped her, forcing her to remove the dildo from her cunt.

 

 

 “Nooooo” Lena whined and let her head fall on the bed, Supergirl smirked, she seemed proud of herself. Lena didn’t have the time to think too much, Supergirl used her superspeed to tie Lena’s wrists together above her head and to the headboard. The dark-haired woman was left at the heroines mercy once again. She closed her legs, trying to find some release, but nothing was enough. Lena lifted her head, and tried to track Supergirl movements, what did she have in mind? At first, the heroine stood beside the bed watching Lena, letting her eyes wandered along Lena's naked body. The dark-haired woman felt self-conscious, but she had no way to hide, she couldn't shy away Supergirl's intense gaze. After a minute, she relaxed slightly, the heroine might have noticed, she moved closer and lightly tapped with one finger on Lena’s thigh, silently asking for Lena to spread her thighs. Lena reluctantly obliged, opening herself for the heroine. Supergirl continued to eye the body below her with a pleased smile, then she disappeared into the dressing room, leaving Lena alone with her thoughts.

 

 

 Lena tried to relax, there was nothing she could do, and it was exactly what she wanted anyway, she enjoyed abandoning all her power and let Supergirl do what she wanted, how she wanted and at her pace. But even knowing that it wasn't less maddening to be left on the bed alone and tied to the headboard, at least her ankles weren't tied, and Lena could close her legs if she wanted. When she thought about it, she didn't want to close them, well she wanted to, she needed the friction, but Supergirl asked her to spread them and she didn't want to take the risk disappointing the heroine. Not when she desperately needed to come. Maybe after she came once she would play and test the heroines patience, but for now, it was the heroine who was currently testing Lena's patience and it was running thin.

 

 

 Supergirl finally reappeared, she wasn’t wearing her tights anymore but the suit was still on. Lena could see the bulge of a strap-on underneath the red skirt and bit her lips to prevent any sound to escape from her mouth. God knew how badly she wanted to be fucked by Supergirl, but something in her mind told her she would have to wait. The heroine laid on the bed her selection for the night. First a blindfold, like last time, then a gage, Lena swallowed hard, she knew it was in her drawer but she never used it and wasn't sure she wanted to, the heroine might have sensed her hesitation, she moved closer and slowly caressed Lena's cheek with her thumb, making Lena lifted her eyes, the dark haired woman looked into Supergirl's eyes, there was no judgement in them, that was what convince her to try, she knew she could stop it whenever she wanted to, she trusted the heroine. Supergirl put a bell in her hands for her to use if it was too much. Lena nodded and lifted her head, leaving room for Supergirl to tie the blindfold and the gage behind her head.

 

 

 Lena swallowed hard, she was in the dark, she couldn't see anything, she couldn't move and she couldn't talk, it was a lot to take. Her mind drifted elsewhere but was brought back quickly when she felt Supergirl hands on her. She tensed because of the surprise and relaxed immediately under the heroines slow caresses. She had never been so delicate in her touches, Lena was thankful, it gave her the time to get accustomed to the feeling, all her senses were focused on the touch, she felt it with every fiber of her body, it was almost overwhelming knowing that a few minutes ago she was on the verge of an orgasm.

 

 

 Lena relaxed all her muscles and focused on the feather-like touches. Supergirl's hands were on her stomach, drawing some pattern, then when Lena had fully relaxed, one hand traveled up, between her breasts, on her neck, then down, following the same path, the other hand was on Lena's hip, keeping her still. The hand which was moving wandered up again, but this time, went under Lena's right breast, then the left. Lena was becoming insane, she needed to be touched more, she wanted more, she wanted to be filled, she was already dripping and Supergirl's teasing was frustrating her. Supergirl grazed her nipples with her fingertips, and Lena arched her back, it wasn't enough. Supergirl removed her hands from Lena's body, leaving her panting with anticipation. Then she pinched her nipples and disappeared again. Lena wanted to scream, it was almost impossible for her to stay still. Supergirl did it again and again, making Lena take a sharp intake of air through her nose every time.

 

 

 Lena closed her legs, she couldn’t hold her legs spread anymore, she felt Supergirl’s hands on her hips and was effortlessly turned. She now lay on her stomach, and the heroine spread her legs, she could feel Supergirl kneeling between them, Supergirl lay slowly on top of her, resting one hand beside Lena’s head. The dark-haired woman felt the strap on grazing her folds and spread her thighs even wider. Supergirl bit Lena's shoulder and thrust into her cunt forcefully, before removing almost all the length of the dildo. Lena wanted to scream, she wanted to tell how good it was, how badly she wanted for Supergirl to fuck her senseless, but she couldn't, every word was trapped in the back of her throat. Supergirl found her rhythm and fucked Lena deeper with every thrust, the dark-haired woman tried to meet her but she was trapped between the mattress and Supergirl's body. Lena felt all her muscles tense and she came hard, Supergirl barely slowed her thrusts. When her body finally relaxed, Supergirl turned her on her back and lifted her hips at her waist height, entering her cunt once again, slower this time, giving Lena time to get used to the sensation offered by the new position. It didn’t take long for Lena to come again. Supergirl didn’t slow down this time and Lena came twice.

 

 

 Supergirl delicately laid Lena on her back, she removed the gag and then untied Lena's wrists. She massaged her wrists and then finally removed the blindfold. The dark-haired woman blinked few times, and when her eyes got used to the light she was greeted by Supergirl back in her suit with a bottle of water in her hand and a towel. She handed the two items to Lena who gladly took them, she wiped the saliva which had dripped along her chin and drank almost all the water. Supergirl seemed apologetic, Lena didn't understand why, the heroine bent toward Lena, kissed her lips and caressed her cheek before leaving.

 

 

Lena finally understood what happened when she heard the police’s sirens down the street. Supergirl was needed elsewhere. She smiled, the heroine had taken the time to kiss her before leaving, it surely meant something.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank for reading and commenting.


	4. I know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, all mistakes are mine.  
> Here is the thing, until now it was some porn without plot, but as always I've been sidetracked and wrote some plot, nothing too heavy but still. So I need you to tell me if you want for it to stay a porn without plot or if you want me to deliver you all I've got.

 

 

Lena woke up in the middle of the night, disorientated. She was alone and naked, Supergirl had left her a few hours ago. She wasn't used to waking up before her alarm, she tried to go back to sleep but there was nothing she could do, she was wide awake. She stood up and went to the bathroom, she decided that now she was awake she could use the time she had for working. She went through her morning routine slower than usually. When she finally reached the kitchen, she turned her tv on and stopped dead in tracks in front of the device.

 

 

All the news displayed the same footages, her mother in Lex’s war suit, assaulting a building downtown, and Supergirl and many agents trying to stop her and her goons. Of course, everything was too good in Lena’s life and her mother needed to spoil it. Lena watched in horror the images in front of her, her mother firing her armor and killing an agent, in front of Supergirl. Everything went in slow motion under Lena’s eyes, Supergirl too slow to stop Lilian, the agent's lifeless body falling on the ground, the heroine kneeling beside him, the rage in her eyes when she looked up at Lilian, then she shot in the sky, grabbed Lilian and flew away from the cameras. Without Lilian and the war suit, it didn't take too long for the other agents to arrest her mother’s goons and evacuate the body of the fallen agent.

 

 

Lena was motionless, how could her mother do this? Why now? Would Supergirl forgive Lena? Was she fine? Lena knew that Lex had designed the suit to kill Superman, what would happen to Supergirl if she stayed too close to it for a long time? It was full of Kryptonite. Surely the heroine had acted without thinking, driven by her rage, but now she was alone with Lilian. And it worried Lena to no end. She wanted to call Supergirl, she wanted to help her, to tell her she wasn't alone, Lena was there for her if she needed her. But she couldn't, she had no way to reach the heroine. Maybe she could call Kara, the reporter seemed to always know how to reach the heroine. Or maybe she could call Kara's sister, the agent worked with Supergirl, and Lena had spent some time with Alex and Kara lately, they weren't friends but they knew each other. But what Lena would say?

 

 

_I’m close to Supergirl and I want to talk to her! Yes close, no I don’t have her phone number!_

 

 

It was ridiculous, moreover, the agent might have her hands full at the moment. And she didn't know how to explain the situation to Kara, Lena hadn't talked to her about her arrangement with Supergirl. Maybe Kara had the same arrangement with the heroine, it was why they were often together at night “sharing a coffee”. Lena felt her jealousy rose at the thought, she wanted to be the only one. She didn't want to share the heroine with anyone else. Lena turned off her tv and sat at her kitchen's counter with her coffee. She needed to think, to find a way to reach the heroine. She thought about last night, first, she scolded herself it wasn't the moment to think about this kind of thing, then she thought that maybe her subconscious tried to tell her something. How did Supergirl know what Lena was doing? How Supergirl always know when she could join Lena? Maybe she could hear her, maybe Lena could try to talk to her. Anyway, she didn't have any other solutions and they were nobody to see Lena talking alone in her penthouse, it could worth the shot after all. Lena thought about what she wanted to say and closed her eyes.

 

 

"Supergirl, I don't know if you can hear me, I hope you aren't injured. I'm so sorry for what my mother had done, you can't imagine how sorry I am. But please don't do anything stupid, don't let her enter in your head. She doesn't worth it. You are better than her. I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need anything if you need to talk, or just someone to be silent with. I'm here, I can be your friend if you want me to be…" Lena opened her eyes, genuinely hoping to find Supergirl on her balcony, but she wasn’t there. She closed her eyes once again. “please be careful” She said it like a prayer and repeated it a few times before opening her eyes again.

 

 

After a while, Lena stood and went to her dressing room to get ready for her day, if Supergirl had come she would have canceled her meetings, but she couldn't wait all day long here, hoping the heroine would show up. She was almost ready when she heard a commotion outside of her penthouse. She ran toward her living room and found out that Supergirl had crashed on her balcony. Lena hesitated an instant before rushing to Supergirl's side and helping her to stand up.

 

 

The heroine seemed defeated, she had blood and bruises on her face and was barely able to stand up alone. How did she fly here? What did Lilian do? Where was Lilian? Was she dead? All the questions swirled in Lena's head but she didn't say a word. She would ask them later, for now, Supergirl was her priority. She led the heroine toward the master bathroom and ran a bath. She helped Supergirl out of her suit and steadied her when she stepped into the bath. Supergirl grimaced with every move. Her body was covered of bruises and cuts. Lena averted her gaze, she wanted to respect the heroine privacy. She began to walk away from the bath but a hand stopped her.

"I will let you alone, call me if you need help or anything," Lena said squeezing lightly Supergirl’s hand.

"Please, stay" The heroine's voice was small, so small, too small. It was unfamiliar to see the heroine in this state and hear her so weak. But it seemed almost familiar for Lena, she brushed the thought aside. Supergirl needed her, and she wanted to help.

“What do you want me to do?” Lena asked, she was so used to Supergirl's directives, she was at lost and didn’t know how to help. Surely the heroine didn’t want for her to stay beside the bath and watched her. The heroine slightly pulled on Lena’s hand, making her understood that she wanted for the dark-haired woman to join her.

 

 

Lena stepped away and Supergirl tightened her hold slightly before letting go of Lena’s hand and bowing her head. Lena caught the heroine’s hand back.

"I need to call my office, let them know I won't come today, I'll be right back" Lena explained before leaving the bathroom for making her call. She stepped tentatively back into the room and cleared her throat to catch Supergirl attention. "Are you sure?"

 

 

Supergirl nodded without looking at Lena. The dark-haired woman undressed herself, and Supergirl moved forward, leaving enough space for Lena to settled behind her. Being there was foreign for Lena, she wasn’t used to be in this position, she stayed still behind the other woman, not knowing what to do and afraid to hurt her. Supergirl leaned against her front and Lena instinctively but carefully draped her arms around the heroine.  Supergirl took her hands and tightened her hold. Lena closed her eyes and let the heroine guided her.

 

 

They stayed silent for a while. Lena didn’t move until she felt the heroine’s muscles slightly relaxed in her arms.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked tentatively. The heroine shook her head.

 

Supergirl began to move away from Lena but the dark-haired woman tightened her hold, she didn’t want to move. It was weird to hold the other woman in her arms, but it felt good, almost domestic, it was so far from their previous encounters. She needed the closeness, needed to feel the heroine’s skin against hers, she needed it to remind her it was true, they were together here, Lena wasn’t dreaming. Supergirl leaned back against her.

 

 

After a moment, Supergirl moved again, this time Lena didn’t hold her back. The heroine stood carefully and stepped out of the bathtub, she retrieved two towels from the towel heater, she draped the first one around herself and offered a hand to Lena for helping her out of the bath. The dark-haired woman accepted it and stepped out too. Supergirl draped the second towel around Lena and dried her quickly before leading her by the hand toward the main bedroom. Supergirl laid Lena on top of the bed and followed her.

 

 

She began to kiss every inch of Lena’s skin available, slowly and carefully at first. Lena closed her eyes, it seemed they were done talking, it would have frustrated the CEO if she had been able to focus on something else than Supergirl lips on her. How was it even possible of resisting to this goddess when she knew exactly how to ignite Lena’s body. Supergirl grabbed Lena’s towel and pulled it off of her body, Lena lifted slightly from the mattress for helping her. The cold air hit her still wet skin and Lena relished the gap between Supergirl heated touch and the fresh air.

 

 

Supergirl wandered her hands down and spread Lena’s legs, settling between them. She kept her hands on the dark-haired woman’s thighs and began to kiss her way down, as soon as her mouth met Lena’s fold, the woman’s back arched and she gripped the sheets on her side like her life depended on it. The heroine licked a few times along her folds without enough pressure for Lena’s liking and she brought one hand to the blonde hair to convey her frustration, she felt Supergirl’s smile against her before the sharp bite on her inner thigh. Lena tightened her hold on the sheets and the blonde hair while the heroine continued to bite her way toward Lena’s center, soothing every bite with her tongue. When Supergirl’s teeth met Lena’s folds for the first time, the dark-haired woman couldn’t hold her screams, Supergirl lifted her head to make sure Lena still enjoyed herself when she was satisfied to see that it was the case she continued her slow torture until she reached the other woman’s clit. Lena instinctively tensed but she immediately relaxed when the heroine kissed it instead of biting it, at first because soon enough the teeth were back.

 

 

Lena knew it would leave bruises, but she couldn’t care less. She let Supergirl slowly working her up until she couldn’t take it anymore, she wanted to be filled, to feel Supergirl’s fingers in her, she was about to talk when Supergirl slipped three fingers into her without preamble. Lena cried out, she couldn’t stay quiet, not this time, not after worrying for Supergirl’s safety, not after seeing her defeated and feeling helpless at the sight, so she screamed nonsense until she went down from her orgasm. Once she came back from her high, the heroine retrieved her fingers slowly and Lena whimpered at the lost. Supergirl kissed her way up and kissed Lena’s mouth once before standing up and walked back toward the bathroom.

 

 

Lena couldn’t move so she waited, unsure of what would come next. She was surprised to see Supergirl coming back, in her suit. She didn’t think they had already done, she had hoped they could have talked about what happened. But Supergirl seemed to have others plan. She kissed Lena one last time before living.

 

 

Lena couldn’t understand what had happened, she wanted to be there for the heroine, but not only for the sex, she was aware now that she wanted more. And she was genuinely worried for Supergirl, she couldn’t understand how the heroine still stood after what she went through this morning. The dark-haired woman took a decision she needed to talk, she needed to find a way to talk with Supergirl, let her know how much she counted for her.

 

She got ready and went straight to Kara’s apartment, she had called Catco, and the blonde wasn’t there. Maybe with the help of the other woman, she would finally be able to reach Supergirl and talked to her about what she felt, and what meant what happened between them. Obviously, she would spare the detail to Kara.

 

 

Once in front of Kara’s door, Lena knocked, once then twice, nobody answered. The dark-haired woman tried to open the door, which was unlocked, she would take the time to tell what she thought about it and how it was dangerous to the blonde. She stepped carefully into the apartment and heard Kara’s voice coming from the bathroom. With whom could she be in there? Did Kara had someone in her life that Lena didn’t know about? Lena silently approached and saw by the small gap between the door and the threshold that Kara was alone and was talking to her reflection in the mirror.

“We need to talk, No, no, no” She shook her head. “Lena there is something I need to tell you but it’s not easy” Lena began to walk back, it wasn’t fair to listen to Kara like that, she would know soon enough anyway. But she didn’t move fast enough and saw Kara opened her shirt dramatically, revealing the crest on her chest.

 

 

Lena gasped and quickly covered her mouth, but Kara heard her and turned to face her, mouth agape and shirt opened. Lena couldn’t believe what she just saw. How could she have missed it? Kara and Supergirl were one and the same. She walked backward and turned around before running outside of Kara’s apartment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need to know how you want it to continue so please tell me.  
> thank you for reading.


	5. I grieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Rebellion_Bear for the corrections!
> 
> I wrote this chapter while making wine... I put the blame of this on the alcohol vapors!
> 
> no smut in this one. but I promise it will be back in the future chapters ;)

 

 

Lena ran away. She ran until her lungs burned, she ran as far as her heels could carry her, and even then she didn’t stop. She didn’t want to look back, she didn’t want to think about what her discovery meant, she ran as far as she could, away from Kara, away from Supergirl, away from her thoughts. She knew she needed to think about the implications of what she’d seen. She knew she was being ridiculous, running in heels like a madwoman down the streets of National City. She knew she needed to stop and confront reality, but for now, she only could run. She’d left her car behind in the parking lot at Kara’s building. She needed to go back there, or maybe she would send her driver looking for her car.

 

She finally stopped running when she reached her front door, but she had barely slowed down when she passed her doorman. She chose to take the stairs, hoping it would finish tiring her enough to shut down her brain. Finally she stood panting in front of her door, rummaging through her purse in search of her keys. And everything came crashing in on her. She began to cry, unable to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, and she collapsed against the door, sliding down to the floor.

 

What had she done to deserve this? Was she cursed? Why didn’t Kara come talk to her earlier? Since when did she practice in front of her mirror? Was it because of her name? Or worse, was it because Kara didn’t trust her enough? God, she was a mess. She stood and steadied her hands enough to find her keys and finally let herself into her penthouse. She locked the door after her and made her way to every single window of her place, locking them and closing the curtains. She didn’t when to be disturbed. She knew it wouldn’t be enough to stop the girl of steel if she really wanted to come in. But she hoped the message was clear. She wanted to be left alone. She needed to think.

 

Lena retrieved the oldest Irish Whiskey she could find in her cabinet and poured herself two fingers. She drank it in one go, coughing slightly at the burn down her throat, and poured another one, downing it again. After her fourth glass she put her precious bottle back in the bottom of the cabinet and retrieved a bottle of scotch. She needed to drown her brain, but it wasn’t a reason to waste the good stuff. A simple Scotch would be enough to finish the job.

 

Lena heard her phone ringing in her purse. She retrieved it, saw Kara’s smiling face on the screen, and sent her straight to her voicemail. She couldn’t deal with her now. She didn’t want to say or to do something stupid in the heat of the moment. She needed to settle down, to think, to calm down before facing the blonde. But for now she needed to get drunk.

 

Lena woke up in a jolt on her couch, still clothed, and immediately regretted moving, and also waking up. Her head was pounding with every movement, even breathing hurt her head. She tried to sit up on the couch and added that to her list of instant regrets. Now she faced a choice, running to the bathroom and suffering agony with every step that separated her from the toilet bowl, or emptying her stomach here. She refused to stay and ran for it but failed halfway, ending up on the hallway floor miserably emptying all the alcohol she’d drunk onto the hardwood floor. When she finally stopped shaking everything came back to her Kara/Supergirl, her run from everything, the Irish Whiskey and the Scotch. The thoughts of alcohol twisted her empty stomach. She needed to move, wash the floor and wash herself. She stood slowly, tentatively, leaning on the wall on her way.

 

Once everything was taken care of, Lena sank onto her bed and let the sleep take her away from her problems. When she woke up again it was because of her alarm, a new day was beginning, and Lena needed to go to work. Her stomach had finally settled, but her headache remained. When Lena stepped onto the top floor of L-Corp she left strict orders with Jess, no one was allowed to disturb her, not even a certain reporter. She left her office and hid in her lab. It had been a while since she’d been there, and she missed it, missed getting her hands dirty, missed working on something concrete instead of spending her day reading through others’ research.

 

Just before the end of the work day, Jess appeared at the door, clearing her throat.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but Agent Danvers is asking for you. She says it’s important,” Jess said tentatively.

 

 

 

Lena groaned. Of course Kara would send her sister, and said sister would use her badge to walk her way past Lena’s security and her self-imposed isolation. The CEO reluctantly stood, she had been sitting here the entire day, and her head was spun a little from lack of movement and food. Lena had been so caught up in her research that she forgot, again, to eat or drink. Once she could trust her legs, she followed Jess toward her office where Alex was waiting for her. The agent stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed in front of her chest, looking outside through the balcony window, she seemed lost in her thoughts and missed Lena’s arrival.

 

“Agent Danvers,” Lena stated. If Alex used her badge to get in then Lena would maintain the formalities with her. The CEO knew it was petty, but she couldn’t help herself.

“Miss Luthor,” Alex answered when she recovered from the surprise of no longer being alone in the room and from the formal tone in Lena’s voice.

“To what do I owe the pleasure,” Lena asked, barely containing her sarcasm.

“I’m sorry, it’s about your mother.” Alex seemed sincerely sorry, and Lena deflated. She had forgotten about her mother. How could she have forgotten?

“What about Lilian?” she asked when she’d recovered from the shock, this time she didn’t hide her disdain.

 

“I’m sure you know about what happened yesterday,” Alex began before she paused, the sadness written all over her face. The previous morning came crashing back on Lena, her mother’s attack, the fallen agent, Supergirl’s rage, Supergirl’s distress. How could she have blocked all this, how could she have been so selfish that she forgot why she went to Kara in the first place? She snapped back to reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder, jerking away from the hand before remembering she was with Alex, that she was safe here, in her office. She wasn’t sure about Supergirl’s safety though, and regrets was consumed her.

 

“Lena,” Alex whispered, “Lena are you ok?” She seemed to genuinely care about Lena, and it only added to Lena’s self-hatred. She was surrounded by kind and caring women, and when something didn’t go how she thought it would she shut them out. She didn’t deserve them. She didn’t deserve Kara’s friendship, she didn’t deserve Supergirl’s trust, and she didn’t deserve Alex’s worries. “We should sit,” Alex guided her toward the couch, unaware of Lena’s internal turmoil. “I thought Supergirl would have come to notify you, but she said it would be better if it was me. I’m here to update you on what happened yesterday, the part that wasn’t on the news. You probably wondered what happened to Lillian.”

 

Lena absentmindedly nodded along with what Alex was saying, unable to focus on the words. Supergirl didn’t want to see her? The heroine had every right to hate her for the way she reacted. When the end of Alex’s sentence finally registered in Lena’s mind she turned to Alex, looking for answers.

 

“Is she… Is she dead?” She whispered, without knowing which answer she was hoping for.

“No, she isn’t. Supergirl brought her into custody. There will be a trial, she’ll be judged for the murder of an agent. She won’t walk away from this one,” Alex reassured Lena. How could she be so selfless, reassuring Lena about her mother, the same woman who killed one of her coworker in front of her less than two days ago? Lena began to cry again, and Alex took her in her arms, obviously not understanding why Lena was crying. When the tears died down, Lena collected herself and asked the only thing that really mattered to her at the moment.

 

“How is Supergirl?”

“She… I don’t understand your question,” Alex said after hesitating.

“I saw the rage in her eyes when… when… you know, and I saw her fly Lillian away, and I know there’s Kryptonite in Lex’s war suit, so how is she, physically and mentally?”  Lena asked.

 

“I… when she dropped Lillian she seemed defeated, but she refused to stay with me, and left. When I saw her again few hours later she seemed fine, I thought she had talked with someone. But when I saw her again this morning she was completely down. I don’t know what happened to her, she refuses to talk with me, and I don’t know what to do,” Alex bowed her head.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Lena knew she had asked, but she didn’t think that Alex would have answered so truthfully.

 

“I don’t know… I’m lost, and I know you’re friends, and you care about her, so I thought that maybe you could help her.”

“You seem really close, too,” Lena couldn’t help herself, she needed to test the agent.

“Yeah, we are,” Alex replied with a small smile. “Anyway, I came here to update you about your mother. I thought you deserved to know. I’ll leave you now.” Alex stood and left Lena alone on her couch, lost in her thoughts.

 

“Thank you,” Lena said just before the agent closed the door. Alex simply nodded with a small smile in response.

 

 

 

Lena felt the need to do something, to talk with Supergirl, Kara, but first she needed to know where she stood, what she felt about it. She closed her eyes and thought. Jess interrupted her once again, hours later.

 

“I’m leaving for the day, is there anything you need before I go?” she asked.

 

“No, thanks Jess, you have a good evening,” Lena replied sincerely and stood from the couch. She needed to talk with Kara. She walked toward her balcony, opened the door and stepped out. She checked behind her, just to be sure she was alone in the room, she didn’t need any witnesses.

 

“Kara, can you join me please, at my place, later, no need to put on your suit, I think we need to talk.” Lena lingered on the balcony before walking back inside. She closed the door, gathered her belongings and left the office. She had a meeting with the girl of steel and didn’t want to be late.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and commenting, I love reading what you think!


	6. I Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Rebellion_Bear for the corrections

 

 

Lena stepped inside her dark apartment, it wasn’t unusual, she never closed the curtains. Usually, she loved the view above the city from here, it was one of the main reasons she had chosen this penthouse, the view, and the balcony. Even if at the time she didn’t know that the balcony would bring Supergirl into her bed. Lena shook her head. It wasn’t the time for these kind of thoughts. She needed to focus on what she wanted to say to Kara/Supergirl. She dropped her purse and shoes at the door and walked toward the balcony doors, opening the curtains and unlocking them. This way, Kara would know she was welcome inside, like the first time. 

  
  
  


Lena walked slowly toward her kitchen. She needed a drink, some liquid courage, but the memories of the previous night prevented her from choosing a whiskey. She opened her cabinet and contemplated her options. All the brown liquors—Whiskey, Scotch, Whisky, Cognac, Armagnac, Porto—made her stomach swirled uncomfortably. She closed the cabinet and went to her fridge, remembering she had a bottle of white wine somewhere. She found it behind the vegetables, a bottle of Muscat Petit Grain and Marsanne from a little French producer. It was It was a gem according to her, and she deserved this after the two days she had spent. She selected the right glass, pondered for a moment retrieving a second for Kara but dropped the idea, she’d ask when Kara got there, but the blonde rarely drank anyway. 

  
  


Lena poured a glass and tasted it, closing her eyes, it was as perfect as she remembered. She had her eyes still closed when she heard the sound of Supergirl landing on her balcony. Her body instinctively tensed before Lena forced herself to relax. This was her friend, she was there to talk, nothing else. The reveal would invariably end their arrangement, Lena was sure of that, there was too much between them. It had been simple when it was simply between Supergirl and Lena, but now with the “Kara” variable, everything became complicated. Lena watched the balcony door closely, but nothing happened. She knew Kara was there, but she wasn’t coming in. Lena couldn’t understand why. She had asked her to come, so why was she waiting out there? She walked tentatively toward the doors and spotted Kara walking back and forth between the doors and the railing, her head down, and seemingly talking to herself. Lena observed her quietly for a while and finally decided to put her out of her misery. It seemed that she wasn’t the only one who needed time to think about what she wanted to say. Lena smiled, maybe everything wasn’t screwed after all, maybe they could overcome this. Obviously, the situation wasn’t ideal, but they could work things out. At least, she hoped so. 

  
  
  


Lena was just on the other side of the glass doors, she was sure that Supergirl would have spotted her by now. But it seemed that Kara was too lost in her thoughts to be aware of her surroundings. Lena opened the doors, and Kara almost jumped out of her skin, whipping around to face Lena, they were barely a few inches apart, and Lena unconsciously took a step back. She immediately regretted her gesture when she saw the hurt written all over Kara’s face. She reached out, wanting to touch Kara’s forearm and reassure her, but she didn’t know where they stood and her hand hung awkwardly in the air between them. Why was it so difficult? 

 

“I’m sorry… please come inside.” Lena stepped aside to let Kara in. The blonde seemed to hesitate before entering, and Lena closed the door after them. Kara stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room, she took a deep breath and let her shoulders deflate as she exhaled. 

  
  
  


“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I wanted to tell you, I wanted to share my secret with you for so long, I wanted to tell who I really am, but I didn’t know how, and we were friends and I was afraid of losing you and your friendship, and I tried, I tried so hard, I practiced for months in front of my mirror and every day. I came to see you with the resolution to tell you and every time I chickened out, every time I saw your smile I didn’t want to hurt you, and the time passed and it became more and more difficult, and it was eating me alive. I couldn’t look at myself in a mirror knowing I was lying to you, and every time I left you to be Supergirl I couldn’t shake off the guilt. I’m so so so so sorry. You can’t imagine how sorry I am, there is no word for telling you how truly sorry I am,” Kara said in a rapid succession, her head down. Lena had a hard time processing every word coming out of the blonde’s mouth, but she tried to keep up. Kara took another deep breath and continued. 

 

“And it became more complicated when this thing between us began because I didn’t want to lose your friendship as Kara and I didn’t want to lose what I have with you as Supergirl. I didn’t want you to think that I was using you, I didn’t want you to think that you weren’t important to me. Because you are, important to me. And when the thing happened with your mother,” Kara stopped abruptly and darted a look toward Lena before bowing her head down again. The dark-haired woman had barely the time to see the hurt and the regrets on Kara’s face. “When your mother killed Anderson, I lost it, I wanted to kill her, I wanted for it to end. I hadn’t been fast enough to save him, but I could kill her to prevent her from killing someone else. So, I flew her away and I had the firm intention to drown her in the sea, but I heard you. I heard your voice.” Kara lifted her head and fixed Lena in the eyes. It was almost too intense for Lena, but she maintained the eye contact. “I heard you and at first I thought I had lost my mind, but I kept hearing you, and the words you said … they stopped me, you saved me. Thank you.” There was a pause, and Lena didn’t know if Kara had finished, or what she could answer to that. There were so many things that Kara said, so many things she wanted to respond to, but her mind was blank, she stayed there her mouth opening and closing, but nothing came out. 

 

“The only thing I could think of was how I wanted to be with you, how I wanted to join you here, and it was exactly what I did after I dropped Lilian in jail. But after a moment with you, I knew it wasn’t enough.” Lena felt the last part physically, of course she wasn’t enough for Supergirl. Kara rushed the next words when she saw Lena’s expression darkened. “It wasn’t enough because I didn’t want to be with you as Supergirl, not just her, I wanted to be with you as Kara. I wanted for you to know the whole story. I wanted for you to know all of me, not only Kara Danvers, not only Supergirl, but Kara Zor-El as well. So, I flew away, to gather the courage to tell you and that’s when you entered my apartment,” Kara finished, defeated. 

  
  


Lena stood silence for a while in front of Kara, trying to process everything. Kara wanted to tell her for months. How long exactly? The thing between them had complicating matters? No kidding! But what was it exactly? What did Kara want? How important was Lena to Kara? To Supergirl? How did she want to be with her? Why didn’t she kill Lilian? Without Lilian how long would all of this have continued? There were so many questions, so many things Lena wanted to ask. She opened her mouth and Kara looked up briefly before looking down again. 

“I’m sorry,” was what came out of Lena’s mouth, and she was almost as surprised by them as Kara, who looked up again in disbelief. Kara took a breath to say something but Lena stopped her by raising her hand. 

“I’m sorry for the way I reacted when I learned. You need to know that. I won’t lie, I was surprised and maybe a little hurt.” Lena let out a self-deprecating laugh. “Who am I kidding? I was really hurt. Why didn’t you tell me sooner, why didn’t you trust me with your secret? And so many questions came to me, I was so hurt and, let’s say so selfish, that I lost the point. I forgot why I went to your apartment in the first place.” 

Kara moved forward, wanting to say something and Lena was practically sure she knew what Kara wanted to say, that she wasn’t selfish or something like that. But the dark-haired woman stopped the blonde before any word could be said, “Let me finish, please. When I saw the news, when I saw your rage, when I saw you hurt, I wanted to help you, I wanted to be there for you. I made it through my childhood despite Lilian’s words, but I know how she can manipulate people and I was afraid for you. Then, when I saw you injured and defeated, I wanted to take care of you, and when we were together I understood one thing. It wasn’t just sex between us. Maybe at first it was, but at some point it shifted, at least for me, and I wanted more. It’s the reason I came to your apartment, I wanted to find a way to talk to Supergirl, to tell her what I felt. But instead I found you, you Kara, you Supergirl, and it was too much so I ran away, and for that I’m sorry.” 

  
  


Lena finished, and this time she was the one looking at the floor. She couldn’t find the courage to look at the woman in front of her, she wasn’t used to revealing her deepest thoughts like that. She poured her heart into her speech, and she knew that she wasn’t strong enough to face the rejection if it was what was written on Kara’s face. 

  
  


“Oh Lena, I’m so sorry,” Kara whispered, and Lena tensed, in fact, she wasn’t ready to face the rejection period. “I should have talked to you sooner, I shouldn’t have start things between us without you knowing who I really was.”

 

“Stop,” Lena blurted. “I can’t hear that I just can’t I’m sorry.” Lena began to walk toward the kitchen where her glass was waiting for her, she needed it. And she missed the incomprehension on Kara’s face.

“Lena, please, I don’t understand… you said you wanted to tell me how you felt, and I… I understand the situation isn’t ideal, we have a lot of things to sort out, but why? Why don’t you want to let me tell you how I feel?” Kara asked, pleading.

“Because I can’t face the rejection. I know I’m not enough, believe me, I know, but it’s one thing to know it but it’s another to hear it,” Lena snapped. 

 

Kara closed quickly the space between them, she hesitated for a moment and muttered under her breath, “screw it,” before wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist from behind. The dark-haired woman tensed. “I wasn’t rejecting you, I was trying to tell you that I feel the same,” Kara whispered in Lena’s hair, and Lena instantly melted into her strong arms. 

“You were?” Lena whispered, her eyes closed. 

“Yeah, I thought you understood when I told you that what we had wasn’t enough anymore, I wanted more, I want more,” Kara didn’t let her go.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed them talking ;)  
> thank you for reading. As always I love hearing (or reading) what you think.


	7. I Want You Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Rebellion_Bear for the corrections

 

 

 

Lena was frustrated. She felt like she didn’t have a right to be frustrated, but she clearly was, and there was nothing she could do about it. How could she complain? She had a perfect girlfriend, a girlfriend! This fact seemed unthinkable for her just a few months ago, and now here she was, dating a beautiful, smart, kind woman. But no matter what, she was frustrated, because she won a girlfriend, but she felt like she lost the best sex she ever had. She knew that sex wasn’t everything, and her relationship with Kara was so important to her. Though she couldn’t help but wish she could have it all, the perfect and caring girlfriend and the mind-blowing sex. She missed Supergirl’s silent visits, even though she had Kara in her bed. Not all the time. But sometimes. Sometimes she wanted to be fucked until she passed out, ravished by the most powerful woman in the world.

 

Don’t get her wrong, Kara was an amazing and attentive lover, but when you’ve tasted Supergirl’s raw power, when you’ve submitted to pure strength, when you’ve relished the ecstasy of being bent to someone else’s desires, when you’ve been reduced to your deepest wants, sometimes you missed it. And right now, Lena missed it. She could feel her inner walls pulse with the want. She let her mind wander back to these astonishing nights she shared with the heroine.

 

She was alone in her penthouse and knew Kara wouldn’t come tonight. It was her weekly sister night with Alex, and Lena usually used this night to go through the work she hadn’t been able to do because of her newly acquired girlfriend. But tonight, she wasn’t too behind in her work, so she thought she could go home and enjoyed a night for herself, run a bath or read a book or drink some wine, or all at once. She was in her bathtub, surrounded by steam, and all she could think about was Supergirl’s hands on her, not Kara’s hands. Her book long forgotten, and half the bottle of wine already gone. It’s been months since she learned the truth, months, since they had had to rebuild their relationship. But surprisingly they became even closer and started dating once the shock had dissipated. But sometimes Lena’s mind refused to see that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same. Actually the dichotomy only persisted around sex, Lena was unable to reconcile her nights with Supergirl and her nights with Kara. And right now, she craved Supergirl’s hands, Supergirl’s strength and Supergirl’s dominance.

 

Lena sank deeper into her bath, closed her eyes and revisited one of the nights she shared with the heroine, their first time. She remembered how she’d just gotten out of the shower, how her skin was still slightly damp and how her hair dripped onto her shoulders. She remembered how she felt Supergirl’s eyes on her, even before knowing she was there, how she felt the heroine’s gaze roaming along her curves like a touch. She physically felt it like a burning caress. She could feel her muscles tense, she was almost unable to move, like that night. Lena took a deep breath, remembering the feelings of the heroine’s hand between her shoulder blades, bending her onto the counter, and the other hand, spanking her, she could almost feel the bite that accompanied every blow on her naked ass. God, she missed it so much.

 

Lena slipped one hand tentatively between her thighs, and moaned when she felt how wet she was, the memories of that night was enough to make her soaking wet. She began to circle her clit, knowing full well she couldn’t stay that aroused and that she needed to take care of herself if she wanted to be able to sleep tonight. She gripped the edge of the bathtub with her free hand, needing to ground herself. She went back to the memories of that night, the reflection in the oven’s glass, the sight of Supergirl behind her, holding her hair tightly, almost painfully, forcing her to watch the heroine fucking her relentlessly on her kitchen counter. She slipped two fingers inside  easily, like Supergirl had done, and quickly added a third. It wasn’t enough, she couldn’t match Supergirl’s rhythm, but the memories helped, and she moaned when she felt her walls clenching around her fingers. A small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered the night Supergirl heard her and joined her.

 

Lena groaned in frustration, she was almost there, and her traitorous brain brought her back to their downfall. She took her hand away, gripped the edge of the bathtub, and sat up. She was so close, and she ruined everything thinking about how her mother had ruined everything, well, not exactly ruined, because without Lilian’s assault she would never have discovered Supergirl’s identity and wouldn’t have begun to date Kara. But it stopped her “affair” with Supergirl, and she missed it. She stayed still, not knowing what to do, so she took several deep breaths. Maybe she could go back to the right state of mind. She kept her eyes closed for a while, but there was nothing she could do, the moment had passed.

 

“Shit” she began to move, ready to step out of the bath, exasperated with herself.

 

She pushed on her arms to stand and opened her eyes, but she ceased all movement when she saw her. Leaning against the threshold was Supergirl, in her suit, hovering a few inches above the floor, watching her with a wicked smile. “Well, shit,” Lena thought, unable to move, not knowing what to do. She could feel the tension in the room, what was she supposed to do? What was Kara doing here? What was she waiting for? Lena recalled the last time Kara sported the same wicked smile, and the dark-haired woman could feel a fresh wave of arousal drip along her thighs. Her arms began to shake, she couldn’t hold her weigh like that for too long. Supergirl seemed to notice, she retrieved a towel and floated silently toward Lena.

 

The dark-haired woman stepped out of the bath and let the heroine drape her in the towel. She stood still, waiting to see where it would lead them. Supergirl dried her carefully and threw the towel in the sink, then she floated toward the bedroom, watching over her shoulder to make sure Lena was following her. When she saw that Lena hadn’t moved, she stopped and beckoned her to follow with her finger. Lena shook her head and walked slowly, following the heroine. When they reached the bed, Lena stood beside it, facing the heroine, they hadn’t talked about it, never, not since they began to date, and it seemed that Supergirl missed it as much as Lena if her smile was anything to go by. The heroine stepped closer into Lena’s space, she put a hand on the naked hip, holding Lena in place. The dark-haired woman held her breath, waiting for Supergirl’s next move, what did she want from her? Where did she want her? How did she want her? All the questions, all the anticipation was driving Lena crazy, she had missed it.

 

Supergirl leaned in and bit her earlobe, then pushed her down to lie on top of the bed. Lena released a shaky breath when her back hit the mattress. She positioned herself in the middle of it, her arms along her body and her legs tightened against each other in search of friction. She watched Supergirl eyeing her hungrily. God, how she missed this look, she felt wanted, desired, there wasn’t affection in the heroine’s gaze, only lust. Her breathing became more shallow with every passing second.

 

Supergirl disappeared and reappeared in a blink of eye, except she was now naked, only wearing a strap-on. Lena swallowed hard at the sight but failed to see what was in Supergirl’s hands. In another blink of eye, her hands were tied above her head to the headboard, Lena looked up at her hands and tested the hold of the rope, it wasn’t uncomfortable. She looked back at Supergirl who was waiting for her approval. Lena nodded, mesmerized by the eyes watching her back, almost all the blue had disappeared, replaced by the black of the heroine’s dilated pupils. Supergirl bent over her and placed the blindfold across her eyes, depriving her of the sight of what would come next. How could she have lost track of everything else around her so easily? How could she have missed what had been laid on the bed beside her? Supergirl had been waiting for her approval about what was there, and she couldn’t take her eyes off the heroine.

 

Lena opened her mouth, trying to breathe, she was a mess. She tried to hear what Supergirl was doing but as always, she heard nothing, only her own ragged breath and the silence. She felt exposed, she was an offering to the heroine, a goddess who could do anything she wanted, and Lena could only take it. She had missed the feeling of total abandon, leaving the power in Supergirl’s expert hands. Hands that were currently spreading her legs as wide as she could, increasing the sensation of being exposed. Then she left again. Lena tried to calm herself, tried to even her breathing, she couldn’t remember what Supergirl had brought from her drawer, she tried to remember what was in it, a lifetime of collected sex toys, Lena wasn’t even sure of what may have been pushed to the back, some of them had been purchased online during lonely or drunken nights and never used.

 

She was brought back to reality when she felt a sharp bite on her right nipple … her nipple clamps … she had forgotten about them, well since the first time Supergirl had visited her drawer but hadn’t been able to use it on her.  The second clamp was positioned on her left nipple, and Lena’s breathing quickened considerably, Supergirl caught the chain connecting the clamps and slowly pulled on it. Lena arched her back and closed her legs without thinking. The heroine released the chain, Lena fell back on the mattress and Supergirl forced her to spread her thighs again. Then she pulled on the chain again, and Lena’s back arched once more, this time the dark-haired woman bent her knees and planted her heels in the mattress to prevent herself from closing her legs. The heroine released her hold on the chain before pulling again and did it again, and again, each time Lena arched her back more and each time the heroine pulled a little bit more forcefully. Lena had her mouth open in a silent scream, she was enjoying this torture far too much and she could feel her wetness dripping into the sheet above her ass. But as always, she wanted more, more of the heroine, more torture, more pleasure.

 

Supergirl released the chain, and Lena felt the mattress dip between her legs. She moaned in anticipation of what was coming next. She felt the dildo slip along her folds, she had her back still arched, two powerful hands grabbed her behind her knees and pulled her forcefully. She could feel the rope biting her wrists and was sure it would leave some marks, but she couldn’t care less, right now it only added to her arousal, which was already skyrocketing with the bite of the nipple clamps and the thrill of having her Supergirl back.

 

Lena didn’t have time to relish the burn of the rope before she was forcefully filled by the dildo. She let a scream escape. Supergirl barely gave her the time to get used to the stretch before pounding into her at a maddening rhythm, Lena met every thrust with her hips as much as she could but Supergirl used one hand to plant her in the mattress. She didn’t seem happy with their position, and wrapped her arm around Lena’s hips, lifting her and resumed her pounding, leaving Lena leaning only on her shoulders. Supergirl brought her other hand back to the chain swaying between Lena’s breasts and put just enough tension on it to heighten Lena’s pleasure. Every one of Supergirl’s forceful thrusts hit Lena deeper, making Lena’s breasts move, pulling on the clamps. The dark-haired woman was lost in the pleasure, so lost that she couldn’t focus on anything else, so lost that she couldn’t stay quiet, she tried at first, but soon enough every stimulation was too much.

 

“God… Yeeeeessssss…. harder!” she screamed so loud that she was sure her neighbors had heard her.

 

Supergirl immediately stopped her thrusting and released the chain.

 

“Nooooooo” Lena whined, she could cry right now from frustration, it was the second time tonight that she was deprived of her orgasm, in fact, she wasn’t sure that she wasn’t crying.

 

The heroine rested a finger on Lena’s lips, silencing her. When she was sure that Lena would be quiet, she turned her, repositioning her on her knees and elbows and Supergirl kneeled behind her. Lena bit her lips to stop herself from making any noise and waited. The first blow on her ass came without warning and Lena would have hit the headboard without Supergirl’s firm hand holding onto her hip. The heroine pressed the head of the dildo to Lena’s entrance and penetrated her slowly, inch by inch, and stilled her hips once she was fully inside Lena’s cunt. The dark-haired woman could feel her legs and her arms shaking with want, she didn’t know how long she could hold the position before collapsing on the bed. Supergirl pulled back as slowly as she had entered and stopped before delivering another forceful blow to Lena’s already heated ass. Lena’s strength abandoned her, and her head fell on the pillow, her ass stayed up only because of Supergirl’s hold on her hip. Lena turned her head to one side and bit her forearm to stay quiet. The heroine began to impose a new rhythm, with every slow thrust she delivered a spank until she reached the tenth. Then she quickened her pace and stopped the spanking, her free hand found the chain and tugged.

 

Lena bit her forearm with so much force she could taste blood, but she stayed quiet and finally, finally got hit by an earth-shattering orgasm that left her without strength. Supergirl accompanied her through it. Then she slowly caressed Lena’s ass and used a whisper of freeze breath to calm the heat before laying Lena on her back and releasing her nipples from the clamps, untying the blindfold and her wrists, then massaging them and giving Lena an apologetic look when she saw the marks there. She kissed Lena on the lips before leaving the room. The dark-haired woman closed her eyes trying to regain some strength, she felt Supergirl at her side and opened her eyes slowly. The heroine rested a bottle of water on the nightstand and took Lena in her arms, tightening her hold, Lena rested her head on the heroine’s chest and sighed contentedly.

 

“Was it too much?” Kara asked unsurely. Lena knew it was Kara, the role play had ended, and her attentive girlfriend was back.

 

“It was perfect,” Lena whispered, nuzzling into her lover’s chest. After a while she added, “I missed it actually”

 

“Me too,” Kara replied shyly, and Lena didn’t have to look up to know she was blushing. “Maybe we could do this from time to time.”

 

“God, yes, please,” Lena said unabashedly.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and commenting.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, tell me what you thing about it.  
> I hope mistakes didn't spoil it.


End file.
